ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Gate Found
The gang ride out to find the Great Gate, that summons the orcs in the first place, and Reia can sense Laura's slight courage inside. Reia: (Almost there, Laura.) Kiva: Sensing Laura's courage? Reia: It slightly grew, just as I thought. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: It's probably best to keep her company, until she can regain it. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Night is coming. It's best to rest here. Laura: Already? Kiva: Yeah. It's not safe at night. Anduin: Bookworm. Take the first watch. Khadgar: Respectfully, commander, my name is Khadgar. Anduin: My deepest apologies, Khadgar. You see, I thought we bonded when I didn't put you in a prison cell for breaking into the Royal Barracks. Now take the watch. - A few hours later, Reia watched over the night sky and Laura beside her. Laura: I know Zack is worried about me. Reia: He had to, because he adores you, Laura. Laura: Love...is worth fighting for? Reia: It would take courage to do just that. Laura: I... I think I understand. Reia: Good. Laura: Anything on Karai? Reia: No. She's still silent as the cold wind. Laura: I thought she is a ninja. Reia: She still is. Her honor could be a tricky one to regain. Laura: Oh... - Kiva woke up and hears the conversation. Laura: I thought Broly is a monster. Reia: He was. This incarnation is different. All of that power trapped by his father's cruelty. Laura: Yikes... I hope he would help fight with us. Reia: My thoughts exactly. Get some rest with Zack, okay? He needed some company. Laura: ..Yeah, I guess he wanted it. - Laura then slept with Zack when Kiva walked towards Reia. Reia: I thought you are asleep. Kiva: I was, but I heard something about Broly. Reia: ...That's all in the past, sis. You should rest. Kiva: I can't. Because I...had a nightmare. - Reia can only smile at Kiva. Reia: You poor thing. - Kiva went to Reia for comfort and has a request to sing her to sleep. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Hmm? Kiva: Can you sing me to sleep? Reia: Yeah. - Reia then sings a new song, which Kiva would expect. At the same time, both Kale and Caulifla woke up by her singing. Reia: "And who are you?" The proud lord said that I must bow so low. Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold a coat of red, a lion still has claws. And mine are long and sharp, my friend, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere. And now the rains weep o're his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes, now the rains weep o're his hall with not a soul to hear. - Out of nowhere, Kale, Genis, Raine and Caulifla joined Reia's song with vocals. Reia: Oh, time keep sweeps away alone, but we have much to atone. Hearts are more vast to break apart, but we believe light in hearts. - Reia alone hummed the tune and the others whistled in. Kiva begin to feel asleep, but can hear her singing still. Reia: And so we spoke, and so we spoke, that warriors of light. But we'll keep fighting till the deed is done within a sight. Yes, we'll keep fighting till the deed is done within a sight. Darkness begin to crypt deep down, would even go so low. Once submitted, there's no going back, that's all the truth I know. Hearts of children must be guided by the rightful hearts of light. Exiled or not, never forgot, hearts have touched by the right. And so I spoke, and so I spoke, that dear sister to you. And now you have the same passion than none a soul can have. Yes, now you have the same passion than none a soul can have. - In her sleep, Kiva hummed the last note to finish the song. Reia then takes the sleeping Kiva back to Terra. Reia: Thanks, guys. Caulifla: How did you sing like that? Reia: Guess my training in my spare time hasn't lost its touch. Caulifla: Including singing? Reia: Yeah. August Rush helped me with my vocals. Kale: Your singing is beautiful, master. Reia: Thanks, Kale. Anduin: Well, at least you're not reading. Singing's good, Lady Reia. Garona: I am impressed. Not even the orcs in my world would top yours. Reia: You heard? Gorana: Indeed. ...He wishes to lie with me. - That simple truth caught Reia and the students off-guard. Reia: Pardon? Garona: He would be injured. Reia: Looks like he can handle himself just fine. Khadgar: I don't want to lie with you. Garona: Good. You would not be an effective mate. Reia: Wow... - Anduin laughed at Garona's comment. Garona: Why do you laugh? I can't see how you humans survive such a thing. No muscles to protect you. Brittle bones that break. Kale: At least, learn to smile for once, Garona. Reia: Look, Garona, you may look different, but it's the feeling that counts. ...How did you survive your own world, anyhow? Garona: Broken bones heal stronger. Mine are very strong. Anduin: I'm sorry. Garona: Do not be. My name...Garona. It means "Cursed" in Orc. My mother was burned alive for giving birth to me. Kale: That's too cruel... Caulifla: Yet, this horde kept you alive? Garona: Gul'Dan did. He gave me her tusk. To remember her. Reia: (He seems generous of things, when it comes to exchanges.) Caulifla: What's your story, Khadgar? Khadgar: My parents gave me to the Kirin Tor when I was six years old. That's the last time I saw them. Or any of my brothers and sisters. It brings a family honor to offer a child to the Kirin Tor. To have their son taken up to the floating city of Dalaran and be trained by the most powerful mages in the land. Less so, to have them run away. Reia: Which explained why you break into the barracks to investigate. Khadgar: ...Yeah. - Next day, the gang arrived at the campsite with the Great Gate construction area. Genis: How big is this gate going to be, anyhow? Kiva: I think it's gonna be massive as King Kong. Genis: No way. To reach King Kong's height, they would at least make three or four more gates to match the height. Kiva: Not a good time, Genis. Genis: Sorry. Kiva: Anyway, should we attack? Ratchet: No, it's too dangerous. But now that we know the location, we can coordinate an attack. But, we need to be smart about this. Kiva: Okay. Like what? A bigger army? Ratchet: No, evening the odds with Towa's personal army. If we cut them off, then Gul'Dan would force to withdrawn. Kiva: Cool. Ratchet: But, it won't easy at all. Reia: Figure as much. - Anduin and some of his troops ride off to find more Orc campsites. Durotan showed up to Garona and tells that they haven't seen the real damage yet. He also told her to tell them meet him at "The Black Rock" soon. Little did he know, Laura overheard the whole conversation and left unnoticed. Category:Scenes